


5. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

by miraculeuxnoir (redhoodedwolf)



Series: Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (also I write Ladybug as Marinette when it's in her perspective), F/M, alternate ending for ep 24, but it ended up angsty so sorry???, if Adrien had left the bathroom when Ladybug popped in to check on him, marinette is a good person and i just wanna hug her im sorry for doing this to you babe, so i meant for this to be ladrien fluff, spoilers for volpina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/miraculeuxnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But if I ever go that far it’s because other emotions are involved, like... I don’t know, they lied and were also hurting someone I cared about.”<br/>Marinette can hear her heartbeat in her ears.<br/>“Or, I mean, if I was jealous or something, but--”<br/>Marinette’s breath hitches.<br/>Adrien’s stare hardens, having caught the intake of breath. “Wait a minute...” he says, voice slow. “Are you... jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Author's Note:**

> part of a drabble challenge i am doing on tumblr so originally posted there

Marinette swings through Adrien’s open window and, noting that the rest of the room is empty, rushes over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. “Adrien?” she asks, voice still a little bit shaky. After all that with Lila-slash-Volpina, she still wants to be absolutely sure Adrien is okay.

The bathroom door slides open suddenly, and Marinette stumbles back slightly, something very un-Ladybug of her.

But Adrien is staring up at her in awe, and it feels good to be looked at that way.

“Ladybug,” he breathes. He looks tired to her, and he’s slightly out of breath.

Marinette composes herself, channels Ladybug and says, “I just wanted to be sure everything is okay with you. After-- that.”

Adrien swallows thickly and moves to sit on the arm of his couch. “Yeah, I’m--I’m okay. How about you? Everything work out?”

Marinette shrugs, feeling guilt pool inter her gut. “As well as it could. You may have to apologize to Lila for me, again. She didn’t forgive me.”

“You _were_ kinda harsh,” Adrien admits, and Marinette can only nod in agreement. She was. Another thing that was very un-Ladybug of her. She’d allowed her feelings for Adrien to override everything else in her brain. _She caused an akuma_. 

Marinette shuffles her foot along the floor, presses a hand against the yo-yo at her side. “I guess I should be--”

“Why did you blow up at her like that?” Adrien cuts her off to ask.

Marinette feels her cheeks warm up and hopes her mask hides most of it. “Like I said,” she stutters. “I don’t like liars.”

“Well, yeah, neither do I. But you went far enough with it like you were mad about something else.

Marinette swallows thickly and steps back. “Maybe I should go--”

“Cause I’ve gotten angry, too.” Adrien cuts her off again. His bright green eyes are staring her down, as if he intends to look into her soul. Marinette hopes her Ladybug get-up prevents such things from happening. “But if I ever go that far it’s because other emotions are involved, like... I don’t know, they lied and were also hurting someone I cared about.”

Marinette can hear her heartbeat in her ears.

“Or, I mean, if I was jealous or something, but--”

Marinette’s breath hitches.

Adrien’s stare hardens, having caught the intake of breath. “ **Wait a minute...** ” he says, voice slow. “ ** _Are_ you... jealous?**”

Marinette’s eyes widen. “I really should go!” she squeaks and bolts for the open window.

She jumps onto the ledge and throws her yo-yo out across, through the air and over onto the roof nearby.

“Wait! Ladybug, I--!”

Marinette doesn’t give him the opportunity to embarrass her even further. She already feels like her entire body is on fire from shame. “Bye Adrien! See you soon!” she calls as she throws herself across from building to building, landing on the roof, and making a run for it immediately.

She ignores the whisper of, “ _Ladybug_...” that follows her home, and swallows back the ball of emotion in her throat until she is safely back in her room where she can detransform and allow herself to crumple in guilt.

She really should have just let Chat Noir take that one. Him checking up on Adrien was just as good as her. 

Marinette bit back the sob that wanted to erupt and stood, forcing back her emotions. Tikki needed to eat. She had homework to do. And apparently a Master to meet. 

**Author's Note:**

> My ML blog is miraculeuxnoir, if you're into sterek hmu at redhoodedwolf, and for all else I'm localwolfgoesawoo. I'm everywhere.


End file.
